


Hushabye

by keep_me_alone



Series: Batfamily Ficlets [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood and Gore, Hurt No Comfort, Possible death tw, Whump, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_me_alone/pseuds/keep_me_alone
Summary: Dick gets beat tf up and thinks he's gonna die. Shameless self indulgence on my part.





	Hushabye

Warm blood slid from Dick's mouth. He could taste its metal. He noticed, curiously, that his eyes weren't really working properly. His head was in the clouds. His face was in a puddle. He didn't know whether it was blood or water. A thousand tiny drops of rain pattered against his ruined suit. The steady rhythm was comforting. Dick knew he'd fallen. Common sense told him that he couldn't have, that he never fell, but here he was. Twisted, smashed against the pavement like fine china. Tears were running down his face too, mixing with the tepid rain, running into his ears. It was profoundly unpleasant.

 

Dick tried to turn his head. The pain that tore through him stopped the motion instantly. The road below him was tilting crazily. The world was spinning... or was he? His stomach heaved and Dick was violently ill. One leg scraped the wet pavement as he struggled, pain blooming through his body, starbursts behind his eyes as his skull was pounded in. His stomach relaxes, the contractions ebbing away and Dick was still, unable to move his head, lying in his mess.

With as much effort as he could muster, he moved his hand to the back of his head. His arm screamed with the strain, and Dick found that he wasn't strong enough to hold it there. His hair was plastered to his head with blood, the stench clogging his nostrils, making him wonder if his brains had simply spilled out onto the street.

 

With every breath it felt as though he were being impaled on some giant's fork, stabbing through both lungs. Over and over.  
He was breathing in sharp, shuddering gasps, crying in earnest and Dick was certain, for the first time in his life, that he was going to die. Broken and alone. He could feel it and he found that he wasn't really bothered by the dying, but oh god all he wanted was to see Bruce's face one last time. He didn't want to go alone. He prayed that Bruce would make it in time, that he'd see the Boy Wonder wasn't with him and let the Joker go, just this once. His vision was almost entirely black now, and then there were sturdy, beautiful, black boots in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the formatting is weird I uploaded via mobile


End file.
